


My Pokemon Academia

by mailanii99



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All For One is slightly different, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya is a slightly OP (not too much), Multi, One For All is slightly different, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mailanii99/pseuds/mailanii99
Summary: In a world populated with Pokemon, every human has been bonded to a Pokemon, except Izuku. Even without the bond of a Pokemon, Izuku dreams attend Yuuei to become a trainer and save people with a smile, just like the number one trainer All Might. Can Izuku's dreams become a reality, when Izuku inherits the bond One For All?





	1. Enter: Midoriya Izuku!

Pokémon has been a crucial part in civilization ever since the world itself was created. Every single human, from the very moment they’re born, a special bond with a single pokemon is made. At the age of four, that human finds their fated Pokémon. From that moment on that Pokémon will grow alongside that human for the rest of their days. 

 

People used this special bond with their Pokémon for evil. Numerous robberies, illegal Pokémon fighting, and overall violence had drastically increased as the years passed on.

 

But when evil arises, justice arises as well. To combat high crime rates, a new profession called “trainers” came into the light. With their special bonds combined, trainers took over the modern world, fighting their way to justice.

 

But not everyone is born with a bond with a Pokémon… 

 

Izuku Midoriya is one of them.

 

When Izuku reached the age of four, his special bond with a Pokémon, never came. Izuku watched as all the other children around found their companion for life, while his Pokémon never arrived. It was hard, but he still hoped that one day he could become a trainer that helps people with a smile like his idol All Might and his Regigigas. 

 

“You should probably give it up.”

 

The doctor’s words were harsh. It seemed to go through Izuku’s eager heart like a dagger. Izuku dropped his All Might and Regigigas figurines in shock. 

 

Inko’s Klefki jingled around nervously. “W-What do you mean? Is there no other way for Izuku to bond with a Pokémon?” 

 

“Nope.” The doctor got up out of the chair and went towards the board. He pointed to a picture of the brain. “You see, in everyone’s brains, there is a part that controls the unbreakable bond between humans and Pokémon. But yours is not active, thus resulting in you not having a Pokémon to bond with.” 

 

Izuku looked down at his All Might and Regigigas that now took place on the tiled floor of the office. Would he truly never be a trainer? He thought that maybe once he got here the doctor would say that his Pokémon companion was coming, that it would just have to take some time. But now the final nail was in the coffin, and he really couldn’t ever be a trainer. 

 

**___________________________________**

 

“Did you hear?! Izuku doesn’t have a Pokémon !!” A young boy with his Zubat said while pointing a mocking finger at him as if he was some foreign creature. 

 

Katsuki smirked deviously as he called out his Cyndaquil. “You’re even more useless than you were before Izuku!” Katsuki stopped abruptly as if he was thinking. “Aha! I’ll call you Deku...because you can’t  _ **do** _ anything!” Katsuki’s goons snickered with their Pokémon. The snickering came to halt as they soon channeled the powers of their Pokémon and lunged towards a helpless Izuku. 

 

**___________________________________**

 

“Izuku...Izuku...IZUKU!!!” The teacher yelled as he slammed his book down on his desk. His classmates chuckled viciously. Izuku shot up, snapping out of his thoughts. “You also plan to go to Yuuei?” The classes’ muted snickers became much more apparent, even the teacher said his question in a mocking tone.

 

But Izuku was helpless in this situation, no Pokémon to defend him. All Izuku could do is nod slowly. He watched as his classmates laughed and pointed at him. It was moments like these, where Izuku wanted to disappear. This torment went on for the entire school day. Izuku was used to this by now. The mocking and bullying were nothing new to him. 

 

The end of the day for Izuku approached. Izuku was alone in the now sun-kissed classroom packing up this books into his worn out mustard backpack. He held his Trainer Analysis For the Future book firmly in his palms. A now determined expression plastered across his face. He would become a trainer no matter what. 

 

His moment of determination didn’t last long, for his book was suddenly snatched out of his grip. He looked up to see a smug Katsuki with his goons not far behind him. 

 

“Trainer Analysis For the Future?” Katsuki scoffed at the book. Izuku made a weak attempt to get his journal back, but Katsuki already threw it to one of his friends. Soon, Katsuki and his friends were tossing around the journal over Izuku’s head, as if it was some sort of game. 

 

After they finished their third round of passing around Izuku’s journal, Katsuki observed the journal once more and laughed a laugh that made Izuku’s heart drop down to his stomach. “You must be really delusional to even think you have the slightest chance of getting in the top trainer school.” Izuku tried once more to retrieve the journal, but Katsuki passed it to his friend again.

 

Izuku was close to tears of frustration at this point, this day was turning out to be worse and worse. To makes things even worse Katsuki summoned his Quilava. Which was very much against the rules. Izuku abandoned the attempt to get this journal and started moving back away from the very much intimidating Quilava. 

 

Ever since Katsuki’s Cyndaquil evolved, it seemed as if his Pokémon resembled Katsuki even more than before. The attacks became more brutal and the look in Quilava’s eyes became more feral. One thing about those two is that they were on the same wavelength. A little too much. Katsuki and Quilava moved closer to the quivering Izuku. Katsuki and Quilava both formed an explosion and aimed it towards Izuku’s head. The attack landed inches away from Izuku’s head, scorching the off-white colored wall behind him and even cinched part of Izuku’s green curls.“Don’t apply to Yuuei, nerd!” Katsuki gestured for the book that his friends were messing with. They threw him the journal and he and Quilava scorched it as well. Katsuki nonchalantly threw the book out the nearby window.

 

Izuku slid down the wall behind him in fear and utter shock. Tears clouded his vision and a painful lump of sadness formed in his throat. Katsuki summoned his Quilava back into his Pokeball. 

 

Katsuki and his loyal goons followed him out the door, feeling satisfied with their work. Katsuki stopped and turned around looking at the distraught Izuku. “If you want a Pokémon so bad, here’s a quick way to do it. Believe that you’ll be born with a Pokémon in your next life and swan dive off the roof!” 

 

Katsuki shut the classroom door. 

 

The loudness of the door made Izuku’s tears finally fall. Izuku’s tears couldn’t stop falling. He desperately tried wiping them away, but they wouldn’t stop. He was really pathetic, wasn’t he? 

 

___________________________________

 

Izuku’s eyes were red and puffy as he retrieved his tattered notebook. He looked up at the roof of the school building remembering Katsuki’s words. Izuku quickly shook those feelings away and proceeded to walk home. As Izuku walked home, his thoughts ran wild. How could he become a trainer with no Pokémon? That was unheard of. He opened his scorched journal. He flipped to the page with All Might and his Regigigas. All Might is one of the few individuals to have a bond with a “Legendary  Pokémon” Those were the rarest Pokémon there was.

 

He flipped to another damaged page in his journal. This page had the tiers of all the Pokémon. There are seven tiers in total.

 

The highest tier is Legendary. The most powerful rank of Pokémon with only a handful people wielding them in recorded history. All Might is one of those people. 

The next tier was Mythical. Mythical Pokémon are also incredibly rare, but a little more common than Legendary Pokémon. 

This next tier is called “dual”. This is an incredibly rare case where a person manages to bond with two Pokémon and can wield them together. 

Then, there was Transformative. These are Pokémon that once bonded with, causes permanent changes to the wielder's body. 

Next, there was the Elite tier. There’s nothing much to say about this tier other than these Pokémon are complete powerhouses. Katsuki being an obvious example.

Nearing the end of the tier system there are Standard. The most common types of Pokémon to date. 

The last and lowest tier of Pokémon is referred to as “low tier Pokémon”. These Pokémon don’t stand out in any way and serve no advantage in combat.

 

Izuku furrowed his brow in frustration. Society was based on these “tiers”. The lower you are in this fragile system, the more you get discriminated against. That just how things worked in the world of Pokémon. He closed the journal in slight frustration.

 

He started walking under the dark overpass firmly gripping his backpack. Only halfway through, he heard a bubbling sound from behind him. Izuku paranoidly looked behind him. All he saw was the ominous darkness of the overpass. “Great. Now I’m imagining things, you really are pathetic Izuku,” he said to himself as he soon ignored the sound, which he figured was some faulty plumbing.  Izuku was almost through the overpass when he was roughly pulled back into the darkness by some thick condensed slime.

 

Izuku slowly turned his head to see a Grimer trying to suffocate him. Izuku remembered an entree he wrote on Grimer. Wild Grimer were especially dangerous because they tried to suffocate the person, and take over their body. Izuku couldn’t do anything. He had no Pokémon to defend him. He started to lose consciousness as the Grimer entered his body. Was this the end?   Would Izuku die incomplete and without the camaraderie of a Pokémon?

 

.

  
  


.

  
  


.

 

Izuku slowly opened his eyes. He tentatively looked around. He wasn’t dead, so that was good at least. He looked up and saw a large shadow towering over him. He realized this figure was none other than the number one trainer, All Might. Izuku quickly sat upright and back several feet in complete and utter shock. 

 

“A-All Might?!” Izuku stuttered out. His idol was standing right there, in front of him. Izuku wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. All Might offered a thumbs up to reassure the frantic boy. To make matters even worse, Regigigas was only a few feet behind All Might. Regigigas! An actual legendary Pokémon was standing before Izuku. This was all too much. 

 

“All you alright my boy?” 

 

Izuku could form any words before the most iconic trainer-Pokémon duo in all of Japan. Izuku formed what looked like a nod. 

 

His journal!

 

He had to get All Might to sign his journal. He frantically tried to find his journal, hoping that he wasn’t taking up too much of his idol’s time. He found his journal scattered a few feet next to him. He picked up the now extremely worn out journal and flipped towards the back. But Izuku already found a big “ALL MIGHT” on one of the pages. 

 

No. Way. 

 

Izuku now stood up and thanked All Might more times than he could count. “It’s quite alright my boy!” All Might looked serious for a moment. “How come you didn’t use your Pokémon to defend you? Self-defense isn’t illegal you know.” Izuku looked down at his feet.

 

“I-I don’t really have a Pokémon to defend me,” Izuku said sheepishly. It was honestly so embarrassing to admit to the number one trainer, that he was completely useless. “B-But I’m still gonna work hard to become the number one trainer like you!” Izuku though All Might would admire the determination he had, but instead, All Might smiled. And it wasn’t those reassuring smiles, it almost seemed like a smile of pity. 

 

All Might put a hand Izuku’s shoulder. “Listen, kid, I’m only telling you this because I want you to be safe. You can’t...well..become a trainer without a Pokémon.”

 

Those words pierced through Izuku’s last remaining determination. If All Might wasn’t there he would’ve broken down in tears. “O-Oh…” 

 

“Don’t worry young lad! There are plenty of occupations that are just like being trainers! I can just tell you’ll be a great doctor!” All Might gave one of his a thousand watt smiles, but it had no effect on Izuku. 

 

“W-Well! Get back home safely, I must find that Grimer before anyone else gets hurt!” Before Izuku could say anything else he was already soaring through the orange tinted sky with his Regigigas.

 

Izuku stood completely and utterly still, trying not to emotionally collapse. All Might, the number one trainer, had just personally told him he had no chance of becoming a hero. Fat tears rolled down Izuku’s freckled face. A feeling of absolute despair rushed over him. 

 

Why him? 

 

Izuku tried to fathom on what he could possibly do next. He would normally shake off these feelings of doubt, but this feeling seemed to linger much longer, now that it came from the number one trainer themselves. But who was he kidding? How could he possibly become a trainer with no Pokémon? Izuku felt idiotic for hanging on to such a baseless dream for so long. Izuku wiped away the tears away and continued walking home, with journal hanging loosely in his arms.

 

____________________________________________

 

The next morning, Izuku woke up with a dull look in his eyes. He looked at this journal from his nightstand and scowled. Izuku didn’t even bother to bring to school with him. What was the point after all? 

 

School went by like a blur. Izuku ignored the usual public ridicule and humiliation, it wasn’t even worth trying to defend himself at this point. Izuku didn’t pay much attention to classes that day. Izuku has always had his future planned out. He would become a professional trainer, and save people with a smile. Izuku had to completely change that dream. He started thinking out the normal high schools he could go to since Yuuei seemed more out of his grasp than ever. 

 

Izuku was once again alone in the classroom packing his books. But this time it seemed that Katsuki and his loyal goons weren’t there to torment him. Definitely a plus according to Izuku.

 

While exiting the school building, Izuku held a shopping list in his hand. His mother wanted him to go to the market to get ingredients for tonight’s dinner. 

 

As Izuku was walking into the main plaza, there seemed to be a commotion. Maybe it was a villain-trainer showdown! Even if Izuku couldn’t be a trainer, he could still admire them from afar. Izuku pushed through the crowd to get a better look at the fight. He now regretted not bringing his journal. We Izuku finally managed to squeeze towards the front, what he saw was not a battle. It was an attack. 

 

Against Katsuki. 

 

It was the Grimer that attacked Izuku from the other day! It was trying to take over Katsuki’s body. His Quilava was desperately trying to get his companion free. Quilava was doing everything possible, like attacking Grimer with rapid and uncoordinated explosions. Izuku has never seen Quilava so distressed. Izuku noticed the Quilava’s powers were progressively getting weaker. 

 

The bond with a Pokémon was so strong that if the Pokémon died, the person’s brain would go haywire this resulting in death. And if the person died the Pokémon would as well. 

 

This was bad.

 

Izuku looked around to see If someone was gonna do something, but no one seemed to be moving a muscle. Where were the trainers? Izuku had no time to wonder because before he knew his legs were already moving. Izuku didn’t even have a plan and this was very much illegal without a trainer’s permit. He didn’t even have a Pokémon to help him, but what type of person would he be if he didn’t even attempt to help. 

 

Izuku reached the heart of the action. He looked at Katsuki’s face. They looked at each other dead in the eye. Izuku noticed that his face was losing color. He was running out of oxygen. Izuku threw his bag that the Grimer. His hold on Katsuki loosened just enough for Izuku to pry away the slime from Katsuki’s airway. Color returned to Katsuki as he took large breaths. Quilava looked at Izuku almost gratefully, but Izuku couldn’t really tell. Katsuki was still too flustered to say anything. 

 

The Grimer flung Izuku back, but before the wild Grimer could continue wreaking havoc, All Might and his Regigigas entered the fray.  **“IT’S FINE NOW, WHY? BECAUSE I AM HERE!”** The crowd cheered by seeing All Might’s and Regigigas 

Regigigas’ presence. All Might led an astonishing punch right towards the Grimer.  **“DELAWARE SMASH!!!”**

 

Katsuki was released from the Grimer’s grasp. The crowd cheered and All Might raised his fist in triumph as he went over to collect the fainted Grimer. 

 

Tons of news reporters swarmed past Izuku and crowded Katsuki and Quilava. “Wow, that’s some Pokémon kid! You’ll become a great trainer one day!”

 

“Hey kid you should work at my agency when you get older, I’ll give you my card!”

 

“That Pokémon has to be an Elite tier for sure!”

 

Izuku looked at the duo with a smile. Quilava seemed happy, Katsuki was still in shock but they were both ultimately doing fine. 

 

Izuku got up of the floor, retrieved his discarded bag and books that were scattered on the pavement, turned around to head home.  There was no point in trying to get groceries now, that the streets will be crowded for a while. Izuku’s mother would surely understand. 

 

As he attempted to head home two heroes had stopped him in his tracks. It was none other than the pro trainers Death Arms and Kamui Woods. And they did not seem pleased. “That little stunt you pulled out there was totally uncalled for!” Kamui crossed his arms in disappointment.

 

“Especially going in there with no permit and no Pokémon,” Death Arms said firmly.

 

“We’re gonna let you off with a warning, but don’t ever let that happen again.”

 

Izuku nodded solemnly. His eyes shifted to Katsuki, who was still being drowned in praise.

 

Not all men were created equal.

 

______________________________

 

Izuku now walked home. He looked at his hand, that got scraped amongst the cement when that Grimer attacked him. Izuku clenched his fist. 

 

He did well today.

 

No matter what anyone said, Izuku knew deep down that he had done the right thing. It felt good. Izuku wondered if that’s how trainers always felt when they saved people. And All Might… No wonder he’s the number one trainer. His presence naturally puts everyone at ease. Izuku just wishes—

 

“Oi! Deku!” Katsuki and his Quilava ran up towards Izuku, pulling him out of his thoughts.  Izuku turned around to face the explosive duo. 

 

“I-I didn’t ask for your help…” Katsuki hung his head low and clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. “S-So don’t start looking down on me. Got it!?” Katsuki yelled out his words making his voice clear. Before Izuku, could respond, Katsuki and Quilava already started walking away.

 

Izuku chuckled at the exchange. 

 

Izuku looked up at that the orange sky. He observed the clouds slowly move past in calm serenity. There was a warm breeze in the air passing over Izuku. Izuku closed his eyes and smiled.

 

“I feel like now I can finally focus on a real future. Maybe being a doctor won’t be so bad—” Izuku opened his eyes and soon noticed that he was no longer looking up at the darkening sky. Izuku looked around, panicking. 

 

There were tons of trees, plants, and vines. The trees had been so high up that he couldn’t even see the sky. Based on Izuku’s surroundings, he was in a forest or jungle of some sort. The thick fog clouded most of Izuku’s vision.

 

“Help! Somebody help!” Izuku tried to call out for help but, it seemed that no one was here.

 

Or so he thought. 

 

From behind him, Izuku heard a ruffling of trees and branches. Izuku paranoidly looked behind him. Nothing was there. 

 

“W-Who’s there?”

 

Silence.

 

Izuku was trembling with fear at this point. He had been randomly transported to someplace, with no clue on what he’s doing here. He suddenly heard a low growling noise. Izuku slowly turned around and was absolutely terrifying, but also breathtaking. 

 

Standing before Izuku in this lush, almost mystical forest was the legendary Pokémon Rayquaza. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. A Pokemon named Rayquaza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku encounters the Legendary Rayquaza, little did he know that this encounter would change his life forever.

Izuku couldn’t believe his eyes. There was a Rayquaza right there in front of him. Izuku took several steps back, stepping on a twig thus falling back. 

 

Just Izuku’s luck. What are the chances Izuku would run into a wild Legendary Pokémon? Izuku still was trying to make sense of where he was, and what a Legendary Pokémon was doing here. Izuku accidentally made eye contact with the creature as he tried to get up. 

 

What Izuku saw wasn’t a desire to hurt, or to kill. It almost seemed if the Rayquaza was frightened. But he was still on guard. 

 

Okay. Izuku was on thin ice here. One wrong move and the Rayquaza could potentially kill him. When Izuku was fully off the ground raising his hands to show the Rayquaza that he meant no harm.

 

This was a stupid idea, but this was his only option. 

 

“Listen…I know you’re scared…I-I am too.”  Izuku took small, feeble steps towards the growling Rayquaza. Izuku looked up at the lush canopy above. “Must be lonely here…” At the corner of Izuku’s eye, the Rayquaza seemed to loosen up a little. 

 

Izuku had wondered the effect of telling Rayquaza his life story, but there were simply no other options.

 

“I can understand how that feels.” The Rayquaza eased closer to Izuku, anxious to hear more. “I was born without a bond with a Pokémon and I guess that just isolated me from everyone. I-It was hard…but I learned to manage.” Izuku stopped looking at the forest canopy to directly look at the Rayquaza, who was more frightened than angry at this point. 

 

“You know…I’ve never met a Legendary Pokémon before, and you seem pretty cool!” Izuku saw the Rayquaza perk up, like some puppy after being praised. This Rayquaza wasn’t bad after all. “You know what? Maybe y-you and I could be friends!” Izuku paused. “Then, we won’t be so lonely!” 

 

The Rayquaza looked at Izuku with it’s piercing yellow eyes. And proceeded to go closer to Izuku. The Rayquaza seemed to lower its head.  Izuku cautiously extended his hand towards the Rayquaza to somewhat pet them. This was the first time Izuku has ever touched a Pokémon. 

 

It was warm.

 

Izuku wanted this moment to last forever. For once in Izuku’s life, he got to experience what other people felt with their Pokémon every day. 

 

Warmth. Comfort. Support. 

 

But not all good things can last forever, for as in almost an instant, there was no lusher forest and beautiful flowers. Izuku was back to looking a the orange tinted sky, still feeling the warm breeze pass over him. Izuku looked around and saw no Rayquaza. 

 

Was Izuku dreaming the entire time? Was he hallucinating? Izuku looked down at the palm he used to touch the Rayquaza. It was still warm. The interaction felt so real. Izuku sighed. Izuku had no idea what transpired, but he couldn’t dwell on it forever. Izuku must have been tired from the events that took place today. Yeah. That was it. 

 

Izuku clenched his fist in disappointment and begrudgingly headed home. 

 

__________________________________

 

Izuku arrived home, immediately heading to his room. Izuku flopped down on his bed, not bothering to take off his uniform. Izuku passed a hand through his dark forest of tangled curls and sighed. Izuku turned over and buried his face into his pillow. 

 

Izuku seemed to have this nagging headache forming from the back of his head. Today was an absolute mess. Izuku just needed to close his eyes and forget about all his troubles… 

 

.   

  
  


.

  
  


.

 

Izuku had opened his eyes and found himself not in his bedroom, but the same forest from before. Before Izuku could even process anything he was already calling out to the Rayquaza he met here. Everything Izuku is experiencing here might be a dream, but his emotions towards the Rayquaza were so real.

 

Only a few seconds went by, and Rayquaza appeared before Izuku. Izuku’s face lit up at seeing Rayquaza again. The Rayquaza nuzzled up against Izuku. It’s strength pushing Izuku on to the floor. He laughed at the exchange. 

 

Oh, how Izuku wished this was real. Izuku wanted Rayquaza to be his Pokémon, but something like that could never happen. All he could do was enjoy Rayquaza’s company in his dreams.

 

“That Pokémon’s yours ya know...”

 

The voice of a woman echoed through the vast forest. It startled both Izuku and the Rayquaza. “W-What?!” Izuku mumbled out, holding Rayquaza closer. 

 

“The Rayquaza. That’s your Pokémon.” Izuku frantically looked around the forest to find the source of the voice, but there seemed to be no one present.“What d-do you mean?! Isn’t this all a dream?” 

 

The women’s laugh vibrated through the forest. “Well, obviously right now we’re in your subconscious, but that Rayquaza’s real alright! And it’s your Pokémon!” Both Izuku and Rayquaza looked at each other in bewilderment. 

 

“Listen, I can’t exactly tell you everything since we’re only here for a limited time, but believe me, I have someone coming to tell you all of this considerably soon.” 

 

This couldn’t be real. They told Izuku that he couldn’t ever bond with a Pokémon. 

 

“Here, take this.” Suddenly, a Pokeball descended into Izuku’s palms. It looked like a master ball, specially made for carrying Legendaries.  Izuku inspected the Pokeball, for as he hasn’t seen one in person. He was pretty sure All Might had this same Pokeball for holding Regigigas. 

 

“Go ahead, kid.”

 

I looked at Rayquaza once more. Rayquaza looked determined. Izuku slowly pressed the button of the master ball. In a flash of white light, the Rayquaza vanished into the depths of the Pokeball. Soon after the forest started fading away. Izuku was awakening. 

 

“This is not goodbye kid! I’ll be hearing from you very soon!” The woman’s voice faded out along with everything else in Izuku’s dream.

 

Izuku woke up in a cold sweat, grasping his chest for air. The dreams Izuku kept having felt more and more authentic. Before getting up, something caught Izuku’s eye from the corner of his bed.

 

It was the master ball from Izuku’s dream.

 

Oh. My. God.

 

It was real. It was all real. Izuku promptly picked up the Pokeball from the corner of his bed. He admired it. Izuku gently traced the “M” of the Pokeball in awe. Was Rayquaza really in here? He had to find out. Now. 

 

Izuku glanced at the time. It was 2:00 AM. 

 

Oh well.

 

Still, in his school uniform, Izuku grabbed the Pokeball a rushed out of his room. All the lights were off.  Izuku sighed as he still remembered that he had homework to finish up on. That wasn’t important right now, he had to confirm the nearly impossible fact that he had a Pokémon. A Legendary at that. Izuku managed to sneak his way out of his apartment without making much noise. 

 

He went to the only place he felt isolated enough. The beach. This beach had contained massive amounts of trash people often put here. The trash has accumulated over the years and now, there were mountains of trash. 

 

This was the perfect spot, to potentially hide a ten-foot Rayquaza. 

 

Izuku managed to push his way through the heaps of scrap and trash toward the center of the beach. Izuku looked out toward the ocean that was lit up by the moon. Izuku took a deep breath and looked at the master ball. Was Rayquaza really in here?

 

There was only one way to find out. 

 

Izuku pressed the center of the master ball. A flash of light temporarily blocked Izuku’s vision. When the flash of light faded out, standing (more like floating) before him was Rayquaza. Izuku tried to contain a squeal of utter excitement. “R-Rayquaza?” Izuku stuttered out, still unsure that this was really happening.

 

Rayquaza seemed equally astonished and went up to nestle against Izuku. Izuku giggled. “I can’t believe you’re really here!” Izuku hugged Rayquaza tighter, still afraid that this was an illusion. That he would disappear once he let go. “You’re really my Pokémon! I have a Pokémon!” Izuku was borderline screaming at this point, so he had to lower his volume.

 

Izuku looked up at Rayquaza’s yellow eyes that seemed to glow at night in adoration. Izuku could finally become a trainer. After all these years of ridicule and people constantly telling him, he would never become a trainer, he could prove everyone wrong and become the world’s greatest trainer. 

 

Izuku still didn’t understand how any of this was possible. He had remembered that in his dream, the lady told him that there would be someone coming to explain everything to him. Izuku wondered who it could be. 

 

Izuku didn’t have much time to wonder. It was 2 AM and Izuku was technically sneaking out of the house. Izuku wanted to stay here and learn everything there is to know about Rayquaza, but Izuku had homework to finish up on. 

 

“Alright Rayquaza, I gotta get home—or we gotta home.” Rayquaza looked at Izuku defiantly. “Ah c’mon Rayquaza, I’ll promise I’ll let you out tomorrow.” Izuku pet Rayquaza to convince him. Hesitantly, Rayquaza entered back into the Pokeball. 

 

Before I got any later, Izuku rushed home filled with a new found confidence that wasn’t there before.

  
  


_______________________________

 

Toshinori woke up in a coughing fit. He leaned over to his bedside table to take his prescripted medication, to ease the nagging pain in his side. He took a large sip of water to wash down the pills. 

 

Toshinori couldn’t believe he had a dream with his former mentor, Nana Shimura. The last time he had a dream with her in it, was when he inherited Regigigas. Toshinori tried to recall the events from the dream. 

 

“One For All has picked a new successor…” Toshinori mumbled as he rubbed the remaining sleep from his hollowed eyes. Nana had instructed for Toshinori to guide this successor. This task would be seemingly difficult since Nana gave no information on who this successor was. “I’ll know when I come across them,” Toshinori said, repeating his mentor’s words.

 

Toshinori had no time to ponder, he had a job as “All Might” to fulfill.

 

Toshinori transformed into his trainer alter ego All Might ever since Toshinori was given Regigigas. He was able to transform into the trainer “All Might” that everyone is familiar with. One For All worked differently for every user. He wondered how One For All would work for this new successor.

 

________________________________

 

Izuku bounced his leg anxiously in his chair. It had seemed that the lesson was going on forever. The teacher's words had morphed into something incomprehensible. His gaze traveled to his bag. 

 

Rayquaza. He was the variable in his life that would change everything.

 

A legendary Pokémon was residing in his bag at this very moment. But no one would know. As far as Izuku knew, everyone still considered him, without a Pokémon. 

 

Not for long.

 

The rest of the day went by like a haze. Katsuki didn’t even bother Izuku. Ever since the attack with Grimer, he wouldn’t even look his direction. 

 

Maybe this was for the best.

 

As soon as the sound of the bell went off, Izuku grabbed his bag and ran down the hallways of his middle school. He would be going straight to the beach. He needed to see Rayquaza again, he just had to. This would be the first time Izuku could really relish in the fact that he had an actual Pokémon. A legendary at that. 

 

Wasting no time, Izuku dashes the narrow streets of his town, bumping into someone along the way.

 

“S-Sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going!” Izuku managed to form a coherent sentence although out of breath. The man before was rather tall but was as thin as a skeleton. His blonde hair was tangled and wild. Before the man could say anything further, Izuku dashed away. 

 

______________________________________

  
  


Toshinori didn’t think much of someone bumping into him, school children did it all the time. It was one of the many things he envied from the youth. Constant energy. But this boy was different, he was holding something he had never even imagined he would see from a student. 

 

A master ball.

 

It must be him. 

 

The next successor of One For All sped passed him. What were the chances? Toshinori quickly gained his composure and went after the young boy. 

 

______________________________________

 

Izuku reached the beach and took off his tattered red sneakers. He looked like his master ball before opening it. He looked up at the mountains of trash and waste sheltering him. 

 

“Rayquaza should be safe here…I think he was fully covered before….” Izuku mumbled as traced the indentation of the Pokeball before pressing the button to release his Pokémon. Izuku had to make sure the trash would fully conceal Rayquaza. He had gotten a little too excited and had completely disregarded Rayquaza’s safety.

 

White light blinded Izuku’s vision once more. Izuku’s stomach was tumbling over itself in sheer excitement for the appearance of his Pokémon. 

 

There Rayquaza was, in all of his glory. Izuku could’ve sworn that his Rayquaza was at least 10 ft tall, just barely being covered by the mountains of trash. Izuku would never get used to the overwhelming pleasure he felt has his Pokémon stood before him with eager eyes. 

 

“H-Hey Rayquaza…it’s me, Izuku!” Izuku fiddled with his thumbs nervously confused on what to say. 

 

The Rayquaza didn’t say anything but nod. It’s like Izuku could hear what he was saying through his mind. Like some sort of connection. Then a shock of realization went over him. 

 

“Oh! You’re a girl?!” Izuku jumped back, unaware of how he came to that conclusion based on a small gesture the Rayquaza performed. 

 

“I’m sorry, Rayquaza…I guess I-I just assumed…” 

 

The Rayquaza looked amused. “S-So were you always in that forest?” Izuku inched closer to his Rayquaza and sat down. Rayquaza gave him another look, and somehow he got his answer.

 

“So you just appeared? Out of thin air? Where were you before that?” Izuku flooded the Rayquaza with questions. Rayquaza, once again looked amused, but still, she shook her head unable to recall anything.

 

“Okay, that’s alright Rayquaza, everything is still being figured out. We’ll find out what’s going on, and why all of... **_this_ ** happened…” 

 

There was a brief moment of silence between them. No one knew what to say, or how to even react. What would happen next for the both of them? 

 

“ **Maybe I can assist you, young lad!”**

 

Izuku turned around to see who he had never imagined seeing ever again. 

 

“ALL MIGHT?!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, It took so long! School is really demanding this time of year! I'll probably try to post once a month like my other fic (chapter 9 coming today!) Hoped you enjoyed, even though I'm terrible at writing the exposition. I'll see you in February and Happy New Year! <3


End file.
